The Demigod Princess Bride
by GirlonFire1129
Summary: It's the demigod version of the Princess Bride! All your favorite characters in the story-Percy, Annabeth, and more. I'll keep a quick update pace at least once a week and it isn't exactly a parody, there are a few twists and turns but its pretty much the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm new but update pace will be at least once a week don't pressure me if I'm a little behind. I don't own Percy Jackson! **

Annabeth ran across the beach, her toes squelching in the wet sand, her long blonde hair flying out behind her and she ran towards her father's lighthouse. It gleamed like a beacon in the moonlight. She locked the door behind her and then sprinted up the slippery steps to the top where her father waited for her.

His goggles were coated with slime and grease and his coat was patched in spots but nevertheless he grinned at her and exclaimed "Annabeth!" then pulled her into a waiting hug.

She embraced him back, inhaling the smell of grease and oil then looked up at him. "I heard you were leaving," she said worriedly, her big gray eyes staring into his blue ones.

He chuckled. "Yes, but don't worry it'll just be a short trip from here to the Gardens of Olympus. I'm just delivering some goods. I'll be back in a few weeks." He raised an eyebrow. "Who told you?"

"Malcolm," she said sheepishly. Malcolm, also a child of Athena, lived not too far away and worked as a fisherman with his father. Their house was also on the beach and it made Annabeth feel more comfort to know that she wasn't the only one of her heritage that lived near the water. She didn't like the water, probably because of the Posideon and Athena rivalry. For some reason, Annabeth shuddered every time she boarded a boat which was strange since she loved running the lighthouse."

Her father laughed. "Your half brother huh? Oh, you children of Athena." He hugged her tightly. "But I hired some help to work with the lighthouse. He seems trustworthy enough."

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. Her father never hired help. "A demigod?" she asked.

He nodded. "Son of Posideon."

"What?" Annabeth yelped and she stood up rather suddenly. "You can't be serious!"

Her father sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like this. But he's a good man. Just around your age-seventeen."

"More like a boy," she spat.

He sighed and ran a hand through her hair just like he'd done when she was little. "Annabeth, he's harmless really, and besides its only for a little while. He'll be in charge of the lighthouse and if you need any help, he'll be there."

She held back a sob. "What if you don't come back?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Annabeth, know whatever happens I'll always be with you." She sighed and settled into his embrace.

* * *

Three days later, Annabeth waved goodbye to her father, a tear trickling down her cheek and a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around to see a tall boy about her age, tan with sculpted muscles and wearing blue pants that were cut to the knees, his bare chest showing. Annabeth took no notice of it. It was how most boys were dressed these days.

She smoothed down her sparkling silver tunic. "May I help you?" she asked, though she already knew who he was.

"I'm Percy," he said, glancing shyly at her. Annabeth was slightly surprised. She had been expecting him to be boasting and loud-he kind of seemed the opposite-polite but still manly.

"Annabeth," she said shortly. "Look, Seaweed Brain, being who you are, you must know how to operate a lighthouse. That's all there is to it."

He blinked but then smiled and replied "Okay, Wise Girl." Then he ran to the lighthouse and began operating it. Annabeth strode back to their house on the shore and began her chores, dusting and mopping. That night, when she nonchalantly glanced out the window, Annabeth saw the strong beaming lights shining from the lighthouse. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him. But then again his father was her mother's mortal enemy so her attitude was fitting towards him, she decided.

Many weeks went by and whenever Annabeth needed something she'd go to the lighthouse and say "Seaweed Brain, go out and buy more oil at the marketplace!" or "Seaweed Brain, light those lamps again!" All he ever said back was "Okay, Wise Girl." It was almost a peaceful routine, though at night, Annabeth would gaze out onto the sea and just stare at it, hoping her father would return.

Three months later, as the sun came up with gorgeous tints of pinks, oranges, and reds, Annabeth gazed out onto the horizon. Her father should've been back by now. Hope blossomed in her heart. Maybe he was already here, docking his boat and waiting for her at the sandy beach. Her spirits lifted and she dressed into a cream colored tunic with a soft sash that she tied a little too tightly around her waist, her fingers stiff.

After cooking up some eggs and setting a tray aside for Seaweed Brain, a knock came at the door and Malcolm stepped inside. "Hi!" Annabeth greeted her half-brother with false cheerfulness, forcing herself to be happy. Her father should be back any day now. What was there to worry about?

But when she turned toward Malcolm, his face was wrinkled and sad, clutching an envelope tightly. "Annabeth, I-" He broke off and just held the envelope out to her, looking away.

She blinked, then tore it open and a golden piece of paper slipped out. Annabeth caught it in one hand and read the fancy script

_Annabeth,_

_Your father's boat was upturned at sea. I do not know how and I am so very sorry, dear. Posideon claims he had nothing to do with it and I tried to make him pay but apparently he is right. He must have been attacked by pirates or raiders. I love you._

_~Athena_

Annabeth stared open-mouthed at the letter. For a moment, she couldn't move. Then tears spilled out of her eyes and she dropped the letter turning away from Malcolm and running out out of the back door. She charged up the lighthouse steps, not caring if Percy was in there. She hated him. She hated Posideon. Her father was dead!

She curled up next to the lamps and wept uncontrollably. Annabeth hadn't cried so hard since-well-ever.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Percy. "Go away, Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed.

Percy stared into her grey eyes, his green ones boring into hers. "Okay, Wise Girl."

But when she stared at him, she realized something. Annabeth was very good at reading people and as she looked into Percy's eyes she saw a surprising emotion-love.

She stood up, confused. "You-You love me?"

Percy smiled tenderly at her but stepped back when Annabeth shouted "NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! ALL YOURS! YOU DIRTY FILTHY SON OF POSIDEON!"

Annabeth sank to her knees sobbing in desperation, then felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. "I'm sorry," Percy whispered and she didn't resist as he held her, bringing her comfort. She looked back up at him and muttered "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain. I shouldn't have said that."

Percy laughed, a sound that seemed like music to her ears. "Considering the circumstances, Wise Girl, its alright."

A warm feeling sprung in her heart, one Annabeth had never felt before. Could it be-love? She was acting like a foolish little girl. One minute she hated him, one minute she was in love with him...

And then the answer came. "I love you Wise Girl."

She smiled up at Percy and everything came into perspective. Percy didn't know that her father was dead yet he still accepted her apology and comforted her. An overwhelming feeling of compassion went towards him and she hugged him."I love you Seaweed Brain."

All that time spent ordering him around, she'd truly had feelings for him down deep but only now she knew what they meant.

She, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, loved a Son of Posideon.


	2. Seaweed Brain

Months and weeks passed as Percy and Annabeth were a happy couple together. When Annabeth asked him "You'll stay won't you? I can't exactly pay you now." he laughed and responded. "Of course I will-you're worth more than any pay I could ever get."

They took turns manning the lighthouse and one day while Annabeth was sharpening her Celestial bronze knife she'd gotten as a gift a long time ago, Percy came up beside her, holding a lightly balanced blade. "You want to practice?" he asked.

She smirked. "I'm pretty good."

He shrugged. "Same."

Annabeth held out her knife. "Let's do this thing."

Percy drew out his sword and made the first move, slashing at her leg but she quickly parried and slashed at him with clear quick strokes, moving in closer so she'd have the advantage. The son of Posideon blocked every one, throwing in some of his own moves, and trying to push her away from him with his sword but they just stayed. They continued, standing at even paces, thrusting, twirling, and blocking. Percy tried some hits to the side and legs, even feinting to her head but she caught every one.

Annabeth knew Percy was good but she was too. She had been training by herself for some years and she knew the quick reactive movements of feints and turns. She moved light on her feet, keeping up with Percy's momentum and grinned at him. "You're actually pretty good," she acknowledged.

He laughed. "Thanks." Neither of them broke their footwork until Annabeth saw a spot in which he wasn't protecting and slipped underneath his sword, holding her dagger to his throat. She grinned. "Well, well, well."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth?"

Then she realized that he was holding his sword at her throat and she instantly burst into laughter.

"Wow, you really are good," Percy admitted.

Annabeth shrugged. "Huh, so we both of the same amount of skill level. The aptitude and momentum of thrust appeals to-"

Percy put up a hand and chuckled. "Wait a moment Wise Girl, your talking to Seaweed Brain here." He put an arm around her waist and held her close to which she smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

After they broke apart, Percy sighed. "Annabeth, its been a year since I came here and I know your still shaken up. So am I. But I need to leave."

Annabeth pulled away, shooting daggers at him with her stormy gray eyes. "What?"

He laughed. "Not leave you like that. I need to make enough money so we can get married, Annabeth. I still have a mother waiting for me. Annabeth, I want us to be happy. I'm going to take a job out sea for only a couple years. It won't be long, you don't have to worry."

A bout of de ja vu hit Annabeth and she blanched, taking a few steps back, a few hesitant tears pooling in her eyes. "That's what my father said to me before he left," she whispered quietly, fighting to meet his gaze.

Percy gripped her hand. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry. But I need to do this. I want us to get married and live happily forever. But I just need a bit of time to make enough money for a living."

"Why can't we just be poor?" Annabeth pleaded softly. "I don't care! I just want you. I couldn't handle it if you died too."

Percy sighed and Annabeth kissed him on the lips, then seized his shoulders. "I need you," she said softly.

He grabbed both of her hands and gestured to a boat that he'd put together. "Annabeth, I need you too. But I must go."

Annabeth fought back tears then grabbed him in a crushing hug. "I understand," she muttered. "But you've got to come back."

Percy smiled tenderly at her. "Annabeth, death cannot stop true love. Only delay it for a while."

She grinned. "You actually came up with something clever, Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged. "I try, Wise Girl."

A ship came into view and before long, Percy was boarding, a blue sack slung over his shoulder. "I love you Wise Girl!"

Annabeth waved, a steely hand gripping her heart, making it impossible to breathe. "Be safe, Seaweed Brain!"

And then he was gone, melted as the wind, never to return again.

Annabeth ran into the lighthouse, then fell on the floor, on the verge of tears and then began to set the lamps.

* * *

After a year had passed, Malcolm came with another heart-crushing letter telling her that the Dread Pirate Beckendorf had capsized her love's ship and as everyone knew, he took no prisoners. Perseus Jackson, her Seaweed Brain, was gone.

It was too much for her. Annabeth ran to the beach and yelled at the sea "I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? FIRST MY FATHER NOW YOUR OWN SON! WHY? WHY? WHY? WE WOULD'VE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER! AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Her yelling fits caused her voice to get hoarse, and she stormed back into the lighthouse, preparing for the shining beams to bounce onto the clear waves.

Annabeth didn't want to do anything with the ocean. She felt a pure deep hatred for her mother's nemesis now. Everyone she loved had been taken and there was nothing she could do about it. Malcolm was the only thing close to family she had left and he would stop by time to time, bringing fresh fish for her.

Annabeth knew she couldn't stop working the lighthouse-it was a part of her now and it gave her memories of when she still had her father and Percy and everything was alright. Most people would've been driven insane but she held on to everything she had and kept living although all she really wanted to do was jump into the ocean and let it claim her life.

Her cherished memories remained locked in her tormented soul but Annabeth would never forget she and Seaweed Brain's first practice swordfight and their last.


	3. Thalia

**Another chappie! I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth sat on the porch of her beachhouse and her eyes widened when she saw a magnificent procession on the beach.

Royal white banners were streaming from crystal poles and wind horses were galloping on the sand, with a white one at the front. A seventeen year old, fit and muscular, tan with blonde hair sat on it. His blue eyes, so plain compared to Percy's fascinating green ones stared at her.

"Hail, Prince Jason!" one of the men on horses shouted and the prince turned toward her, then stared at Annabeth with a soft look in his eye.

She nearly blanched. Oh no. She'd seen that look before on Percy's face. She tried to turn around to go inside but one of the men shouted "You, there, miss!"

She turned around reluctantly and walked toward them with an oddly steely glare on his face. "Yes?" she asked with fake cheerfulness.

"Hi, sorry about this," the Prince apologized. "I've been looking for a new bride all over my kingdom, the most beautiful, the most mysterious. And you seem to fit the description."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked.

"You have the look of a bleeding heart," he said softly.

"Someone I loved died," she said shortly, glaring at him.

He held out a hand. "Perhaps I could heal your broken heart?"

Annabeth took a step back. "Look, Your Majesty, this is very kind of you. But I run this lighthouse. Without it, people will die. I live here. This is my home."

One of the guards barked out "The Prince may wish to choose whichever maiden he wants to marry!"

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at Jason. One look and he wanted to marry her? He blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."

"Annabeth."

He grasped her hand. "Annabeth. I'll have my men run your lighthouse for you. I can take you away from this dreary place if you want."

"Its not dreary!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It's my home."

Jason smiled. "I've always like a fiesty girl." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Listen if you really don't want to marry me I won't force you. But I promise you'll be happy."

"Happy," Annabeth muttered, almost in a daze. She hadn't been happy for so long. The only way she really would be happy if she had Percy back. But Seaweed Brain would never return.

She recalled what she said 'Death cannot stop true love. Only delay it for a while.'

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she whispered and Jason sat upright.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized and one of the guards hoisted her up on the horse.

She gasped in surprise and drew her knife. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not marrying someone just because they see me and think I"m pretty. I need time to think this over."

Jason nodded. "Of course M'lady." He set her down and she immediately ran back to her home, wondering what to do.

Oh, how she craved happiness! She wanted it so badly.

"He's never coming back, Annabeth," she chided herself. "He was wrong. Seaweed Brain is gone. You might as well enjoy life before you go too."

Luckily, when she went back out, Jason and his men were gone. Annabeth sighed with relief and ran to the lighthouse and quickly lit the lamps just as the night sky turned the color of black ink.

Annabeth spent the night, sleepless, gazing out onto the horizon, pretending that she was back in the days before Percy had been killed by pirates and he had helped her run it. She couldn't let this all go. Or...could she? As long as someone took care of the lighthouse and she visited from time to time...maybe it was best to have those painful memories shut behind her.

When dawn came, she walked out to see the Prince arrive in all his trumpeting glory. She walked up to him and sighed. "I'll marry you," she said half-heartedly, not sure what else there was to do. Annabeth regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but Jason had already lifted her onto his horse and they were already galloping back to a gleaming white palace in the distance.

The moment Annabeth's eyes laid on it, she knew she had to get out of here.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, what have I done?" she mourned to herself as Jason helped her off of his trusty steed.

He led her up the polished marble steps while she thought of a way to escape. This was all a huge mistake. Annabeth had to clench her fists from taking her dagger out. Prince Jason led her into the palace and to a stunning white room with clean draperies and a large bed. She was almost afraid to sit on it, in fear she'd get everything dirty.

After Jason left, Annabeth leaned against the wall and groaned as a fanfare echoed outside and a loud voice announced

"The Prince Jason has a new bride! You will meet her on the morrow!"

"No, no, no" she muttered. Everything had happened so fast.

Annabeth was going to get out of here. Tonight wasn't exactly an option but she vowed to herself she would only sleep on this bed once. After the palace had settled down, she would sneak out in the middle of the night and run back to her lighthouse.

She kept her dagger tucked under her pillow and laid onto the bed, then fell asleep.

* * *

Bright sun rays danced across her face and Annabeth sat up slowly, stretching and yawning.

She peeked in the closet and grimaced at the sight of dresses-gold, white, pale pink, smooth blue, and vibrant green, all made out of the finest silks and satins. She pulled on the simplest one she could find, a piercing green floor length gown with a forest green sash. The color reminded her of Seaweed Brain's eyes.

She mounted the gold and white steps but couldn't find her way-anywhere. It took multiple passageways, endless corridors, and tripping over five servants to find Jason sitting in a large dining hall with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair sitting next to him, a regal crown perched on her head and a sweet smile.

"Ah, Annabeth!" she exclaimed, taking Annabeth's hands and squeezing them. "Oh, Jason, please tell me you helped her get comfortable. The poor dear looks as though she hasn't had a shower in days...my, she smells like the ocean!"

Annabeth was pretty much speechless.

Another girl slouched into the room and Annabeth was surprised to see she looked nothing like Jason or their mother. She had short spiky black hair with a striking black gown with a dark blue sash and silver slippers. Her eyes were intense-electric blue and Annabeth instantly had a feeling she and the girl would get along just fine.

"Thalia!" the queen exclaimed, her nose wrinkled. "Dear, your gown looks as though rats chewed on it during the night. And you didn't even brush your hair out! We have a guest here."

"Uh huh I heard, Mother," Princess Thalia growled and looked at Annabeth who imitated a little eye-roll at the queen when Jason wasn't looking. Thalia grinned and then dished herself some french toast.

Annabeth made her way towards a seat next to Thalia but the queen pulled her next to her and began to ask her frantic questions to which Annabeth answered vaguely. She felt it kind of creepy that the queen was taking such an interest in her but after all, she thought she was going to be her daughter-in-law. Annabeth shuddered at the thought of living here in this stuffy perfectly spotless palace with the perfectly mannered queen and her perfectly looking husband. Ugh. Percy had been a lot more perfect looking than Jason for sure.

"Mother, I think Annabeth has had enough questioning for one day," Thalia muttered. "I could take her out to show her the gardens and such."

Annabeth nodded as Thalia winked at her and grabbed her hand. "Yes, uh, see you later!"

She gulped in a breath of fresh air as Jason's sister whisked her outside into a plentiful garden. "Thanks," she breathed heavily.

Thalia shrugged. "No problemo." She gave Annabeth a look of sympathy. "So my bro chose you huh?"

"Yeah," Annabeth grumbled. "He's nice and all-but just not for me."

"Is he forcing you?" Thalia asked worriedly.

Annabeth sighed heavily. "No, not exactly. It's kind of a long story, one that I really don't want to tell."

Thalia nodded. "That's ok." She smirked. "Hard to believe Jason and I are related, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "No kidding! You guys don't even look alike! Are you demigods?"

Thalia nodded. "Yup. Kids of Zeus. What about you?"

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth answered.

Thalia shrugged. "That's cool." She sighed. "We should go back in. Mother will probably be dying to get you out in front of the crowd."

"What?" Annabeth groaned.

"Yeah, its not fun. Just put on a fake smile, lift your pinkies up, and you'll be fine. Come on." Thalia led her back to the dining hall where the Queen dragged her into a pristine dressing room, putting clothes on her at random until she decided on a cream colored gown with a soft green sash and a silver necklace. "It suits you," she decided and then took Annabeth up onto a golden balcony.

Jason joined them, dressed in a gold and white suit. "Ready?" he asked her and took her arm. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm fine," Annabeth assured him, though she felt as though she was going to throw up.

The Queen gave them a gentle little shove onto the balcony and Annabeth tried with difficulty not to trip in her soft white slippers. She tasted bile in her throat and pushed it back as she stared at the multitudes of people, throwing their hats in the air and yelling up at her with grins on their faces.

She was relieved to see there was not one judgemental or angry face in the crowd. A bouquet of flowers came sailing towards her and she caught the white roses in her hand, grinning cheekily below, confidence boosting her morale. Annabeth felt guilty- pretending to be their next queen when she was planning to run away tonight.

After beauty-queen waving and smiling until her face hurt, Annabeth stepped off of the balcony with Jason and ran into her room, ready to spend the rest of the day in quiet solitude. She wasn't ready for this.

An eager expression filled her face when Annabeth saw shelves of bookshelves waiting for her when they hadn't been before. She pulled one of the shelf and dived into it, startled by the knock that came at her door when she was at page fifty. Thalia stepped in and grinned. "You like it? I had them bring it when I heard you were a Daughter of Athena. Figured you like it."

Annabeth grinned and hugged her new friend. "Thanks Thalia! It's really awesome!"

Thalia smiled. "You know, I've never had a friend here before. It feels nice."

Annabeth gave her an excited smile. "It does feel nice." Then guilt surged through her. She shouldn't be making friends! She was leaving. Tonight. Right?

But maybe she shouldn't. She couldn't abandon Thalia, after all her friend had done for her. It just wasn't right.

Annabeth still didn't want to marry Jason. She'd go soon-but not right now.

"Feel free to explore," Thalia told her. "I have to go to classes and don't worry, you aren't exempt. They're just giving you a while to settle in. See you, Annabeth!"

Then she trudged off, leaving the Daughter of Athena, alone and worried.


End file.
